


Drashaar

by alexmurray



Series: Jetti'mando [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Earth, Jedi, Vod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmurray/pseuds/alexmurray
Summary: The Jedi and the Vod have begun to make their home. The horrors of Order 66 are still fresh, but with their new friends from Earth, maybe they can begin to look to the future.





	Drashaar

“So who is going?” Quinlan asked sinking down into the chair across from Obi-Wan’s desk.

“Going where?” he asked absent-mindedly, busy reading through the results of the most recent geological survey and Basalt’s recommendations.

“To Earth!” Quinlan answered, his tone indicating he thought it should have been perfectly obvious where he was talking about. “You know, the planet where our new friends live? Through the big wormhole producing ring that is millions of years old?”

Obi-Wan put the report down and looked up at his friend. “I hadn’t decided yet, any ideas?”

“I think we should send a horde of younglings.”

Obi-Wan simply stared at Quinlan.

“But really! Some of the slightly older ones are really good at rooting up information, but too small and innocent looking for anyone to suspect them.”

“That is… actually a fair point,” Obi-Wan conceded. “It seems the idea of junior Padawan aged children participating in negotiations is not something that occurs on Earth. So far they have controlled what we have seen, but if we are to truly ally with them…”

“Obi-Wan, of course it is a good idea. I was a spy, I know how to trick people into giving up information. The question is, which padawans?”

“Human or near human only, this galaxy does not have a variety of species and I do not want to put anyone at risk. We can see how they react to non-humans later.”

“Agreed. And I think two padawans, a knight, yourself, and at least three vod.”

“Me?”

“They have pegged you as leader, which you kind of are. Between that and you having the most experience at negotiations, you should go. I already cheeked with Vokara and Ar’Teo. They gave the go ahead.”

“You don’t wish to come?”

“I shouldn’t if you go, and two padawan spies is enough. I’ll go later when they put their guard down some more.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Those who go should have at least a moderate ability to speak either the old Jedi language, or the English.”

“Amanda speaks a fair bit of the ancient language, and it quite good with English. As is Farhad.”

“Knight Gibson is a good choice, steady and smart. Farhad Kosa is only an initiate.”

“Send him with Lila. She has experience in negotiations- she was padawan to Knight Dramz.”

“Cease fire at Dontari, yes. Her experience would balance Farhad’s lack, but still young enough to be seen as a non-factor in negotiations.”

“So Jetti side settled? You, Knight Gibson, Padawan Young, and initiate Kohsa?”

“I think that will do,” “Obi-Wan agreed. “Now how to choose three Vod and get them to agree.”

“Get Cody to stay behind you mean.”

“Ahh…. Rex?”

“Cody could probably be persuaded to man the colony if Rex was watching your back. He trusted him in the wars enough times.”

“Not since this,” Obi-Wan replied, gesturing to his chair.

“Butter him up with sex first?”

“Quinlan!”

“But actually, try that! And promise him some when you get back.”

Obi-Wan spluttered and turned red. “I don’t think my sex life is the point of this discussion…”

“It’s relevant!”

“Moving on,” Obi-Wan almost begged. “Who else from the Vod?”

“Waxer? He can look after the kids.”

“That means we should bring Boil as well. They work best together.”

“And that makes the decision easy, I like it!”

* * *

“Sorry you are going to have to go through medical,” Sam stated, leading Obi-Wan and his small group down the ramp into the gate room.

“While I do not relish the idea, I can hardly complain,” he stated. “We put you through much the same on our end.”

“Healer Che is a force to be reckoned with, for sure,” Sam agreed, laughing lightly at the man’s small flinch. “It is good to finally have you here.”

“And it is good to finally come. I must admit I am rather excited.”

“Just try not to get into too much trouble,” Waxer added, sounding exasperated. “Cody will string me up if you do.”

“Why I would never!” Obi-Wan protested, as the group stopped in front of several high ranking officials.

“Sounds like a man after my own heart,” Jack greeted. “Welcome to Earth. My name is General Jack O’Neill.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he replied, give a half bow. “Knight Amanda Gibson, Padawans Lila Young and Farhad Kohsa from the Jetti and Rex, Waxer, and Boil from the Vod- our babysitters.”

“Hey!,” Boil tried to protest, but a look from Rex had him sigh. “Babysitters.”

“I have suffered those as well,” Jack complained. “Come, let’s get you through medical so we can be on our way.”

“Congratulations!” Jack announced, sliding into a chair. “You have officially been cleared clean of any strange diseases or possession. Or at least as best as we can tell. Neither do you appear to be robots impersonators or from another dimension.”

“Does this happen often?” Rex asked, looking concerned.

“It has been known to happen,” Jack admitted. “Though honestly, mostly to SG1.”

“They are like the General then!” Waxer laughed.

“No a general anymore,” Obi-Wan protested, knowing there was no way he could fight that statement from Waxer, it was an argument often had in the 212th.

Farhad giggled, blushing when everyone looked over at him. “Hal likes to share stories.”

“I haven’t told him about any of our crazier adventures,” Obi-Wan replied.

Farhad shook his head. “No, but Ahsoka does. And the Vod,” he added, looking over to Waxer who sported a guilty face.

“Nothing entirely inappropriate,” Lilaa reassured Obi-Wan who’s mind had gone to all his adventures he hoped his eight year old padawan knew nothing about.

“Well, now that you know all about my propensity to find trouble and my men’s inability to keep secrets, shall we begin?”

Jack looked down at his watch just as the door opened and a young airman stuck his head in.

“Sir, the Senators Cartwright, Livingston, and Moreno are here with the IOA representative.”

“Perfect timing, send them in,” Jack replied to the airman before turning back to Obi-Wan. “I assure you this will be boring- are you sure the two kids want to stick around?”

Obi-Wan looked over to Lila and raised an eyebrow, who broadcast her agreement through the force.

“I think Farhad and I would appreciate a tour if that would be possible,” Lila stated. “Dr. Martin mentioned some forms of entertainment such as football that intrigued some of us.”

“Of course. Airman, will you organize a guide for these two?” Jacked asked at the airman returned with the senators and IOA representative.


End file.
